The Beginning of the End
by dauntlessquidditch
Summary: Albus Severus Potter is beginning what he hopes to be a great year at Hogwarts. He instantly befriends Scorpius Malfoy, and the two of them become inseparable, even when death is closely upon them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- hi guys. This is my new Harry Potter fanfiction. I will be updating it every Wednesday. I need to have a schedule for myself. If I don't, then I will procratinate and never update because I am a horrible person.**

 **This is my first non-crossover Harry Potter story, so I hope it isn't terrible wish me luck.**

 **I also wrote some of the ending of this chapter while sitting next to my track coach and that was kinda weird. That hell finally finished today though. I am free!**

 **disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**

 ** _Albus Severus' POV:_**

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" I ask my father, Harry Potter, nervously.

My father crouches down, looking into my eyes.

"Albus Severus." He whispers softly. "You were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew." He tells me.

"But just say-"

"-then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it?" He cuts me off. "It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?" I ask in shock.

My father nods. "It did for me."

I take a moment for my brain to process what my father just told me. He never mentioned that at all to any of us.

I give him a quick goodbye hug and I jump onto the carriage, with my mum closing it behind me.

"Why are they all staring?" I ask, noticing many faces turned in our direction.

"Don't let it worry you." Uncle Ron says. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

I laugh along with Rose, James, Hugo, and Lily. The Hogwarts Express begins pulling away from the station. I watch as my parents smiling faces get smaller and smaller until they fade out into nothing.

I finally sit back in my seat, looking at Rose and James sitting next to each other. James is going through his bag of galleons and sickles from inside his pocket, preparing for the candy trolley when it comes by.

As soon as James spends probably way too much on candy, he leaves to go to one of the other train cars where his friends from last year are.

I stare out the window, watching the scenery pass by as we speed even farther away from London. Rose is most likely doing the same, or reading a spell or potion book. My dad and Uncle Ron always say how she inherited her mother, my Aunt Hermione's brain.

"Al?" Rose speaks up after a while. My head turns to her. "I am going to go find where the toilets are, and possible change into my robes. I expect we will be arriving soon. I might also stay with some others in our year." She tells me.

"Okay." I respond, watching her leave the carriage, leaving me all alone. I turn back to the window, getting lost in my thoughts and worries about becoming a Slytherin once again.

I hardly notice when the carriage door opens again. Just assuming it is Rose, I ignore it, until I hear a different voice.

"Do you mind if I sit here? The carriage where I was before is quite lonely." The voice speaks up.

I turn my head to see a tall, skinny boy who is probably in my year, with very pale skin and extremely light hair.

"Of course not. Hi." I say, seeing the boy smile as he takes a seat across from me.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." The boy, Scorpius tells me.

"I'm Albus Potter." I reply.

"Are you Harry Potter's son?"

I nod.

"That's cool. My dad was in his year at Hogwarts. Is this your first year too?"

I nod.

Scorpius smiles. "I think we'll be great friends."

"I agree."

"Which house do you hope to be in?"

"Gryffindor. My entire family was in that house. Even my older brother." I tell him. "What about you?"

"Slytherin." He replies. "My entire family was in Slytherin. I feel like I would be letting them down if I got put in any house besides Slytherin."

"Maybe we'll get put in Hufflepuff together or something." I joke.

Scorpius chuckles a little. "Yeah, maybe."

The food trolley comes around for the second time and Scorpius and I decide to buy some.

We buy a few chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes, and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

I take one of the chocolate frogs and open it, quickly grabbing the frog and eating it before turning over my card.

"Albus Dumbledore." I read out loud. "This is the guy my father named me after."

Scorpius glances at my card. "That's really cool. He's like the greatest wizard of all time. Your father must've had high hopes for you to succeed as a wizard and become very powerful. No pressure at all to do well, is there?"

I laugh. "None at all. I'll just feel like a failure if I'm not perfect."

"If you want to test that theory, I dare you to try a bean. Any one that I pick."

I consider it for a moment. I once got a vomit flavored bean and it was not a pleasant experience for anybody. I don't necessarily want to try any random bean, but what's the worst that can happen?

"Sure." I agree.

Scorpius smirks and carefully selects a disturbing looking green jelly bean.

I carefully take the bean from his hand as if it might explode under the slightest touch.

I bring it up to my mouth and hesitantly take a nibble out of the top. I sigh in relief as I recognize the flavor.

"Pear. Perfect."

"Ugh." Scorpius groans in disappointment.

"I should get to give you one now."

"Alright. Go ahead."

Examining the different beans in the small box, I decide on

"Mmm, moldy socks. Delicious." Scorpius says sarcastically.

Scorpius and I keep a conversation for a while, when I start to realize it is beginning to get dark outside.

"We must be nearing Hogwarts." I announce. "We should probably change into our robes around now." I motion to the muggle clothing that we had to wear at Kings Cross Station so we could blend in with the muggles. We don't want to stand out from the rest of them and someone finding out about our magic.

"You're probably right." Scorpius says.

I get up from my seat and open my trunk, digging around inside until my hand comes across the soft robes that I need.

Scorpius and I get changed, just in time to hear the announcement that we will be arriving at the school momentarily.

When the train comes to a stop, Scorpius and I walk off the train together, leaving our trunks on board. We were told that our belongings would be taken to our common rooms after we are Sorted into our house.

We sit together on the boats across the lake, along with Rose. James is with his other friends.

After we get across the lake, we all get our first views of the magnificent castle in front of us. I am taken back in awe.

"Woah." I mutter, hardly being able to form words. "This is amazing."

Scorpius and Rose nod in agreement.

We are led into the castle by a man named Hagrid, then he places us all in alphabetical order, based on our last names so we can be sorted.

He leads us to the dining hall and we enter, taking in our surroundings. The hall is incredible. The four grand tables for each of the houses are filled with hundreds of other witches and wizards. The ceiling seems non-existent- perfectly matching the night sky with candles floating in mid-air.

Without wasting any time, new first years begin to be called, one by one, and each table cheering whenever a new first year is put into their house.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." Our headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall announced.

I watch as Scorpius nervously walks up and sits on the three legged stool, with Professor McGonagall placing the sorting hat on his head.

After a minute of consideration, the hat screams out. "Slytherin!"

I see Scorpius let out what appears to be a sigh of relief.

The Slytherin table cheers as he goes to join them. Then, after what seems like too long, "Potter, Albus." Is called.

My legs shake as I take a seat on the stool. The hat is dropped over my eyes and I hear the Hat muttering things. Then it yells out my house.

 **A/N- was this okay? What do you guys think of this chapter and the idea of the story?**

 **i love you all so much. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- hey guys.**

 **Im thinking of maybe possibly updating this story on Mondays and Fridays instead of Wednesdays once school is finally over. It would give me the chance to update this story more and only have one free day a week where I am not pressuring myself to write.**

 **I might not do it, but I'm just thinking. If I were to update this more than once a week, would you guys like that?**

 **i just don't know.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

 _ **Albus Severus' POV:**_

 _My legs shake as I take a seat on the stool. The hat is dropped over my eyes and I hear the Hat muttering things. Then it yells out my house._

"Slytherin!" My heart stops and I hear a roar of cheers erupting from the Slytherins.

Still slightly shaking, I walk over to the Slytherin table, fearing to look at the look of disappointment that is most likely present on my brother's face. Even with this fear, I look over, and I am very shocked to see his face smiling over at me.

My nerves relax as I see his smiling face, and Rose's supporting face standing back on line still.

I go to the empty seat beside Scorpius and sit down next to him. "I thought you were going to be in Gryffindor!" He exclaims in evident shock, but not as much shock as I am in right now.

"I did too." I reply, turning my attention back to the people being sorted.

I don't pay too much attention to the people who are being sorted, occasionally cheering whenever a new wizard or witch is sorted into Slytherin, until "Weasley, Rose!" Is called out.

I hold my breath, hoping that she will either be in Gryffindor with James, or Slytherin with me. I don't want her to have to be alone.

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yells.

I let out a sigh of relief. Rose smiles and places the hat back on the stool before hurrying over to where James is sitting with a few of his friends.

When the sorting is finally over, Professor McGonagall walks over to the podium and the entire Great Hall goes silent.

"Hello, everyone." She welcomes us all. "I hope you are all excited to start a new year here at Hogwarts." Everyone erupts in cheers.

Scorpius leans over toward me. "My father just told me not to die this year." He says. "He told me it was a real struggle for him to stay alive at some times while he was at school."

I nod, not very shocked by that. My father has also told us stories from when he and mum were here, at Hogwarts, and all of the adventures they caused them to almost die.

"Before we start anything," McGonagall begins, "I would like to take a moment of silence to honor all of the heroes and casualties of the Battle of Hogwarts that happened 19 years ago."

The hall falls silent again. No one talks. No one even moves. We all stay like that for a few minutes, until McGonagall steps back up to the podium. "Thank you." She says. "Now, I would like to pass on the message from Mr. Filtch, our caretaker, to remind you all to not use magic in the corridors. Welcome all first years and all returning students. I hope you all learn a lot this year and enjoy it. Now everyone,pick the tune of your favorite song as we sing our Hogwarts anthem."

McGonagall flicks her wand and the words to the anthem appear in midair. Everyone in the hall sings the song to different tunes. It actually sounds really cool.

When the song ends, the words vanish and McGonagall speaks again. "Since that is now done, let's begin the feast!"

Everyone cheers and the tables instantly appear full of food. The cheers become louder. I am amazed with the feast that has appeared in front of us. Scorpius and I start helping ourselves to our meal when the hall goes cold.

About fifty ghosts fly into the great hall. One comes directly to the Slytherin table.

"Bloody Barron!" Many of the older students yell, greeting him.

"Hello, everyone. Welcome to your new year. Make the Slytherin name proud!"

He floats off to the other side of the hall and many younger ghosts come near us.

"Hi!" One of the boys calls out to us. "I'm Colin Creevey." He says.

"Why are they so young?" I lean over to Scorpius and ask.

"A lot of the students who died in the Battle of Hogwarts never left." He replies. "They were scared of death and turned into ghosts."

"Scorpius!" One of the ghosts says.

We both look up and see a ghost smiling down at us.

"My name is Crabbe. Your father, Draco, and I were very close when we were young. Good luck this year, Mr. Malfoy."

Crabbe leaves us and no other ghosts come by, so we start our feast.

By the time dessert is over, I am so full I feel like I would explode if I ate another bite.

"Attention everyone!" McGonagall calls. "It is now time to go to your common rooms. Follow the prefects of your houses there and they will tell you the password when you arrive. Have a good evening, everyone."

Everyone stands up from their seats. Scorpius and I follow the rest of the Slytherin house down into the dungeon, where our common room is.

We walk past many corridors of talking paintings that are welcoming us to a new year. We also pass a plaque that lists all of the casualties of the war to honor them.

When we get to the common room, one of the prefects calls out the password. "Cauldron Cakes!" He yells and the dungeon door unlocks and opens.

We all file into the common room.

"Albus, make sure you get a bed next to mine." Scorpius whispers in my ear. I nod.

"Girls dormitories on the right and gentlemen on the left!" The same prefect as before calls out.

Scorpius and I follow the crowd of guys to the left. When we get into the dormitory, I am shocked to see that all of our trunks have already been transported here.

"Let's go claim a bed." Scorpius suggests. I follow him.

We both grab our trunks and drag them over to two beds that are next to each other. We unpack as quickly as we can before settling down on our beds, getting to know some of the other kids in our year.

By the end of the night, Scorpius and I have already made friends with three first years named Thomas, Sam, and Liam, along with a second year named Ed. Sam is the son of a girl named Millicent Bulstrode, who was a friend of Scorpius' dad when they were in school.

After a few hours, I am laying in my bed, staring at the celling, while talking to Scorpius.

"Are you at all ready to start classes tomorrow?" I ask.

"Nope." Scorpius replies. "Not at all."

"I hope you won't mind me following you around all the time. I've got an absolutely horrible sense in direction and I am surely going to get lost in the corridors multiple times. Probably even after a few months."

Scorpius laughs. "That is bound to be entertaining."

"Shut up." I mutter, smiling.

"Go to sleep, Al." Scorpius tells me. "It's getting late and I don't want to have to spend too much time waking you up tomorrow morning for class."

"You're so responsible."

"Yeah, I know. Shut up now."

"Goodnight, Scorp."

"Goodnight, Al."

I close my eyes and allow myself to drift asleep after a long and exciting day. Hogwarts is incredible. Everything just seems too perfect so far.

I can sense that someone will die by the end of this year.

 **A/N- I hope you guys liked this crappy chapter. I love you all so much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- GUYS I ONLY HAVE 8 DAYS LEFT OF SCHOOL!**

 **And then on July 23, my dreams are coming true and I am flying out to Florida to go to Disney and FREAKING HARRY POTTER WORLD! ASDFGHJKL**

 **I am honestly so freaking excited I'm going to die.**

 **I've procrastinated WAY too much in attempt to write this chapter. Sorry it sucks.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**

 ** _Albus Severus' POV:_**

"Wake up, Albus." I am shaken awake. I slowly open my eyes, wincing from the bright light in the dormitory. My vision focuses on Scorpius' face above mine.

"Go away, Scorp." I mumble, still half asleep, rolling over again and sticking my pillow over my head.

"Get up."

"Leave me alone." I groan.

"No." He pulls the pillow away from me. "We have to get down to the Great Hall. Breakfast starts soon and our first day of classes starts immediately after that."

I instantly burst awake. "Bloody hell." I whisper to myself as I pull myself out of bed and over to my trunk. I pull out my school robes. I quickly get changed, probably the fastest I've ever changed in my life, before rushing into the common room where Scorpius is waiting for me.

"You ready to go?" I ask him.

"I've been ready." He chuckles. "You took forever. I was actually waiting to see how long after our alarm it would take you to wake up, but we would be late if I woke you any later than I did."

"I hate you." I mutter under my breath. "Let's just leave. I'm hungry."

"You would be less hungry if you would wake up."

I glare at him for a moment, ending up just choosing to ignore him, not bothering to come up with a good comeback.

Scorpius and I walk out of the Slytherin common room together and through the corridors in the dungeons. After a minute of walking through the corridors, I feel like we aren't really going anywhere.

"Scorpius, do you know where we are going?" I ask, slightly concerned.

"Of course I do. Follow me."

I follow Scorpius' steps, praying that he actually does know his way through the corridors. Everything just looks the same to me.

Luckily, Scorpius leads me through the correct corridors and we make our way to the dining hall with just enough time to eat before heading to our first lesson. One of the prefects told me that we were getting our lesson schedule during breakfast this morning.

Scorpius and I find two empty seats at the Slytherin table besides Thomas, Sam, and Liam. Ed is with some of his other second year friends that he made last year. Scorpius turns and starts talking to Sam, Liam, and Thomas, and I sit there in silence, enjoying the incredible food that this school has blessed me with.

After about fifteen minutes, Professor McGonagall steps up to the podium.

"Attention, students." She says, silencing the entire hall. "Lessons start today. Good luck to you all. I hope you all benefit greatly from what you will learn this year. Have a good first day."

McGonagall waves her wand and mutters something I am unable to hear and class schedules appear in front of every student. I pick up my schedule and look over the lessons I have.

First hour, I have History of Magic with Professor Binns, who is the only ghost who teaches as well. Second hour, I have transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Third hour, I have herbology with Professor Longbottom, who is one of my dad and mum'n best friends. Fourth hour, I have a free time for lunch and studying. Fifth hour I have flying lessons with Madame Hooch. Sixth hour I have potions with Professor Bell. Seventh and final hour I have defense against the dark arts which is with Professor Lovegood.

"Let's get going, Al." Scorpius nudges me with his elbow. "We should get going to grab our History of Magic books from the dungeons and then we have to find where the classroom is. Actually, it's more like _I_ will have to find where the classroom is and _I_ have to figure out how to get back to the dungeons." He puts a slight emphasis on the word 'I', teasing me about how I have no clue where I am going ever. I will most likely get used to the place after about a week, though, and I'll be fine getting around then.

"Shut up." I mutter.

Scorpius smirks and we get up from the table, along with many others and start leaving the Great Hall in order to get our books. We had just reached the exit of the hall when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn to see my brother, James, dressed proudly in his Gryffindor robes.

"Hey, James." I say, still trying to fight through all of the people leaving the hall.

"Congratulations on Slytherin, Al!" James exclaims. I can't tell if there is sarcasm in his voice or not.

I turn to look back at him. "Are you just messing with me?"

A puzzled look crosses James' face. "Why would I be messing with you?" He wonders.

"I dunno. Are you mad that I was sorted into Slytherin, not Gryffindor?"

"Of course not! I sent an owl to Mum and Dad this morning letting them know how the train here was, how everything here is so far, and that you were sorted into Slytherin. We won't hear back from them for a few days, but I'm sure they're very happy for you." He assures me.

"Are you sure they won't be disappointed I broke the Potter name from only being Gryffindors?"

"What did Dad say to you before we got on the train?"

My mind flashes back to the moment when my father told me that if I was chosen for Slytherin, then the house would've just earned a great new member. I open my mouth to speak, but James cuts me off.

"I've got to go, mate. Common room is this way. I'll see you around."

James gives me one last reassuring side hug before disappearing in the direction of presumably the Gryffindor common room.

Once James is gone, I realize that I have drifted back a bit from Scorpius. I stand on my toes, attempting to see him through the crowd. Luckily, he is very tall and has noticeable extremely pale blonde hair that I can spot out. I push ahead and catch up to him.

"Hey, Al. I though I lost you." Scorpius says when he sees me.

"I was just talking to my brother."

"I know. I saw you two. You two look strangely similar."

"Really?" I ask. "I've never really noticed that."

Scorpius shrugs and soon enough, we are finally at our common room in the dungeon.

"Cauldron cakes." I say, causing the door to swing open. Scorpius and I step inside and quickly head over to they boys dormitory where our trunks are that contain all of our books. We grab out our history of magic books and a quill and some blank parchment.

"You ready to go?" I ask Scorpius.

He nods. "Let's go get lost now."

 **A/N- hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was kind of boring, but the story hasn't really started yet. It will start getting more exciting in a few chapters, I hope.**

 **Thanks for reading and dealing with my crap writing. You guys are the best. I love you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- hey guys. Sorry I didn't update last Wednesday. Finals are horrible.**

 **Anyway, school finished today, other than a regents on Wednesday, but it's almost over at least.**

 **I'm going to change my updating days to Monday and Friday if that's okay with you guys. More updates is a good thing, right?**

 **Also, you guys finally get to see a little into Scorpius' mind. I don't know why I said finally. This literally is only the fourth chapter. I'm an idiot. Sorry.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing**

Scorpius' POV:

"That was absolutely incredible." Albus says to me as soon as we get out of our first lesson which is History of Magic. "I can't believe that we have an actual ghost as a professor."

I nod my head in agreement, smiling. "The class I think will be pretty boring. But just imagine if we just went up to a Muggle and told them that one of your lessons was taught by a ghost." I say, laughing a little at myself. "They would think we were insane!"

"They would just probably ask you what you were currently high on." Albus replies with a completely straight face.

I laugh and a small smile appears on Albus' face.

"Let's go. We have about fifteen minutes before our next lesson." I point out. "What do you think we should do in this time?"

Albus shrugs. "I dunno. Get our books from the common room, probably." He suggests. "Then find out where the transfiguration classroom is."

"Alright. Let's go." Albus and I walk down to the dungeons, with my elbow resting on his shoulder. I love the fact that I was blessed with the tall genes in my family. I already told Albus last night that he would have to deal with me taking advantage of his and my height. Albus also made it clear that he didn't like standing next to people that are taller than him, but that sucks because he's stuck with me now.

By the time Albus and I find where the transfiguration room is after we collect our books and drop off our history of magic books in the dormitory, we are almost late. When we enter the room, though, luckily Professor McGonagall is not in sight, there is just a cat sitting on the front table.

Al and I hurry over to the large table filled with the Slytherin first years. The other table on the other side of the room is for the Ravenclaw first years. We find two empty seats next to each other and sit down.

I pull my books out of my bag and place them on the table, looking back up at the front of the room, just to see the cat transform into a person; Professor McGonagall.

The entire class, including myself, begin clapping at McGonagall's transformation.

"Good morning everybody. I hope you are all well and enjoying your first day so far." She greets us.

The class chants a unison, "Good morning, Professor."

McGonagall smiles at us and starts teaching.

She is a lot nicer and easier than my father told me. He always said the she was extremely strict. I guess something changed her. Probably the Battle of Hogwarts. I was told she helped fight in it. The Battle changed a lot of people. Some for the better and some for the worse. If I had to fight in a war like that, I can almost guarantee it would change me. She must've had to witness so many of her own student's deaths with now thing she could do to save them. It must've been horrible.

Albus and I stay attached at the hip for the rest of the day. Our lessons seem interesting right now, but it bet after a few days, some of them will be extremely boring and seeming to be unbearable to go to. Oh well. I guess we just have to enjoy the classes until then.

Dinner is another elaborate meal. I can defiantly get used to eating like this all the time for the entire year. I honestly don't think I could be any more impressed by the way this school is.

My father told me all of these flaws that were here when he was in school. Either we just have a completely different liking of almost anything or the school has improved greatly since he was here.

That night, Al and I are sitting in our beds, talking and going through Al's leftover candy that we didn't eat while we were on the train coming to Hogwarts. There really isn't that much leftover, which is slightly sad because Albus bought a lot on the train and that just means we've eaten way too many sweets.

"Hey, Al, pass me a chocolate frog." I say. Albus tosses one of the leftover frogs over to me. I open the packaging, wondering which important witch or wizard will be on the card. The frog immediately hops away.

"Bad luck, mate." Albus says when he sees this.

I nod, and flip my card over, briefly examining the face smiling up at me. "Hey, it's your father!" I exclaim, turning the card over to show it to Albus.

He looks at it in amazement. "That's so cool! What does it say about him?"

I loo at the information that is always on the back of the card.

"It says, _Harry James Potter, also known as 'The Chosen One' or 'The Boy Who Lived' is still the only wizard who has ever survived the killing curse. He survived it once when he was just one year old and defeated the darkest wizard ever, Lord Voldemort, several times before finally ending him during the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. Potter has married and now has a family and also works in the Ministry of Magic in a job as an Auror._ " I read out loud.

"Why hasn't he ever shown me that he was on a chocolate frog card before?" Albus wonders out loud.

I shrug. "I don't know, mate." I reply. "You know, my father told me to watch out for Potter's kids when I came to school. He said not to break any school rules too early in the year. He also said not to duel anyone until I actually know how."

Albus laughs. "My parents didn't give me a huge lecture like that. They're just mainly worried about my brother James. Mum says that he inherited my Uncle George's sense of humor."

I smile. "Lucky you, then."

Albus nods. "I know. I've heard mum and dad complaining about James so many times."

"Well, my father-" I get cut off by a scream.

What is going on?

 **A/N- cliffhanger**

 **I'm sorry for the horrible chapter. Writers block is just a bitch sometimes. More like all of the time. I also was trying to help one of my friends while writing most of this so that made this even more difficult.**

 **Bye guys. Thanks for reading. I love you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- GUYS IM SO SORRY THAT I DIDNT UPDATE LAST NIGHT**

 **I have a good excuse though. I almost always write at night, but I was riding a horse until almost 8:00 PM and didn't get home to eat dinner until after 8:30, so I didn't have much time and only had a few hundred words written.**

 **I feel really bad about almost always having late updates for this story, so I'm updating this now and the next chapter of Give Me Love later today.**

 **Sorry again guys.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing**

 ** _Albus Severus' POV:_**

"Well, my father-" Scorpius is cut off by a sudden scream. I gasp and jump to my feet.

What's going on?

Scorpius and I look at each other, wondering what to do. After a few seconds, we run out of the dormitory and down to the common room which is already being filled with students who are wondering what is happening.

"Everyone, calm down and stay where you are!" A prefect, who's name I think is Spencer yells.

Everyone stops moving but the commotion does not calm down. Everyone is discussing what they think happened and what is going on.

"Albus," Scorpius says with a shaky voice. I turn my attention to him, rather than everyone else. "What if someone broke into the school?" He wonders out loud to me. "What if they killed someone?"

I shake my head. "This is Hogwarts. It's the safest place for witches and wizards in England. No one could've broken in."

"What if they did?"

I stay silent. I really don't know.

About five minutes later, Professor Slughorn, who is head of the Slytherin house rushes into the common room. I don't have him for any of my lessons because he just teaches potions for years 5, 6, and 7.

"Everyone, get out of the common room and back to your beds. Now. There will be no classes tomorrow. Meals will be served in the common room. Do not leave under any condition. Someone has just been cursed. We don't know how it happened though. Go. Now." Professor Slughorn yells.

I am in complete shock. How could've someone gotten cursed? It's literally only the second day of school. How could have anyone got a curse in the school, anyway? Was it one of the older students? Who was even cursed?

"Al? What are you doing? Let's go." Scorpius grabs my arm, snapping me out of my thoughts, and he drags me out of the common room, back to the dorms. "You okay, Albus?" He asks once he gets me sitting on my bed again.

"Yeah, I think so." I reply. "I don't know what just happened to me there. Do you think it was a student who cursed whoever got cursed?"

Scorpius shrugs. "I've got no idea. I don't think that we are fit to be in a position to try to find whoever did it, though. We have learned practically no magic so far."

"Yeah." I sigh, agreeing. "I just wish I knew what happened."

Scorpius nods. "I think everyone does. We best get some sleep."

Knowing that Scorpius is right, I don't bother trying to fight him. I lay down and try to fall asleep.

When I wake the next morning, the bright sun is shining through the windows in the dormitory. Looking around, I notice that there is no one else in here. I glance at the clock on my bedside table. It is 11:30. Why has no one woken me up?

Hesitantly, I climb out of bed and walk down to the common room and find Scorpius.

"Hey, Albus. You finally decided to wake up?" He asks, smirking.

"Shut up. Did I miss anything?"

"Breakfast. That's it. Slughorn hasn't come back in here again." He tells me.

"Okay." I say, nodding. "I'm hungry. When's lunch?"

"At noon." Scorpius glances at the large clock that is on the wall. "So in twenty-five minutes."

I sit down in the empty chair next to Scorpius and we talk until lunch arrives, along with Slughorn.

"Everyone, before you begin your meal, I have something to say." He announces. "The student cursed was the second year, Ed Sheeran, from our Slytherin house. He is in the infirmary being treated and studied, still unconscious. Lessons will resume as normal tomorrow. We are just hoping another attack will not happen. If you have any questions about anything, please ask me personally. Have a good meal." Slughorn walks out of the common room and our lunches appear in front of us.

Gratefully, I immediately start to eat, extremely hungry from missing breakfast. The Hogwarts food has never failed to impress me. It's amazing, even better than my mum's cooking which is incredible.

Once Scorpius and I finish eating, we decide to start some of our homework that is due in a few days. We have nothing better to do. Why not get a head start?

I go over to my bed and unlock my trunk that is at the foot of the bed. As soon as I open the trunk, I am met with a loud pop. I jump, startled by the sound. I notice a small tube with a string attached that is connected to the lid of the trunk.

Scorpius appears to be dying of laughter. This is all his fault.

"Scorpius!" I yell. "What the bloody hell was that?"

Scorpius replies through his laughter. "A party popper." He tells me. "It's normally used for pranks played by muggles."

"Why did you use it on me?" I exclaim.

Scorpius shrugs. "I was bored and you were asleep. My mum found them while she was working at the ministry and gave a few to me. They scared my father a lot."

"I really hate you."

"Nah. No you don't."

Groaning, I pull some parchment and a transfiguration book out of my trunk, throwing them on the bed before digging around in the bottom of the trunk for bottle of ink and a quill. I don't know how my trunk is already a mess and we've literally only had one day of lessons so far.

I sit down in my bed and start writing the answers to the questions on transfiguration that Professor McGonagall had wanted us all to answer. Luckily, none of the questions seem too hard so far.

It thankfully doesn't take me too long to finish the questions. After that, I just decide not to do any more work and just relax for the rest of the night with Scorpius.

It's strange. I've known him for two days, and he already is the closest friend I've ever had.

 **A/N- Has anyone else been having major issues with getting emails from fanfiction for when you have notifications?**

 **Honestly, I actually have to go onto my account and look at the story settings to find out if I have any reviews or anything else and it's really making me mad. Does anyone else have those problems or is my phone just screwed up?**

 **Bye guys. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
